Too sexy
by Pipe
Summary: Ryuichi esta eletrico durante um show, provocando os ciumes de Sugizo. O que estara acontecendo de verdade? Yaoi/fluffy, com um toque de comedia.


**TOO SEXY**

"I'm Too Sexy For My Love Too Sexy For My LoveLove's Going To Leave Me"

**I'm too sexy, Right Said Fred**

Avisos: _Eu não possuo o Luna Sea, apesar das minhas inúmeras tentativas de querer que ELES me possuam. Vou usar de seus nomes para a nossa diversão e entretenimento. Lógico, claro, obviuosly que vai ser uma fic yaoi. Portanto, se você não curte o gênero, volte agora e não se arrependerá. E se você não gosta do que eu escrevo, cara, deixa de ser otário e vai ler quem você gosta._

Havia tensão no ar. Poderia ser apenas o nervosismo de tocar pra um público grande, poderia ser que o vocalista estava elétrico porque ele era um "macaco hiperativo" mesmo, poderia ser inúmeras coisas.

Mas J não se deixava enganar pelas possibilidades. Era tensão sexual mesmo. Com uma boa dose de frustração. Para o público, principalmente o público feminino, era o paraíso observar o seu ídolo se oferecendo a elas, todo "caras & bocas", o corpo esguio rebolando e se mexendo, num _lovemaking_ à distância.

O baixista suspirou, aproveitando um intervalo da música pra passar as mãos pelo cabelo. Uma coisa ele tinha que reconhecer, Sugizo era profissional, porque se fosse com ele, Jun, com certeza já teria errado um monte de notas. Mas o outro guitarrista fazia de conta que não via e nem se importava com as atitudes de seu... ah-ahn, companheiro de banda. Ou então, ele era muito filho da mãe, porque quanto mais ele ignorava o outro, mais Ryuichi ficava fulo da vida e piorava os meneios no palco.

Até que chegou a hora de In Silence. Inoran já estava apavorado com Ryuichi. Mas obedientemente se postou ao seu lado, como no ensaio, tocando violão. E o vocalista enlaçou seu ombro com o braço, juntando os corpos, sorrindo... Ino-chan até tentou evitar, mas teve que olhar para Jun, num mudo pedido de desculpas. O baixista balançou a cabeça, aceitando as desculpas e pedindo também pra ele olhar pra frente e se concentrar. Kawamura lhe disse baixinho no ouvido: "Calma" antes de soltá-lo.

Inoran teve vontade de sair correndo, mas voltou ao seu lugar devagar. Jun sorriu pra ele, fazendo com que o guitarrista mais novo retribuísse sem perceber. E assim, seu mundo voltou pro eixo.

Sugizo olhou de relance pra eles, os olhos faiscando de ódio. Mas abaixando a cabeça, voltou a tocar. Ryuichi foi pra beirada do palco, provocar a platéia um pouco mais. Assim que voltou, Jun saiu de seu lugar, para chegar perto do elétrico Monkichi. Como era mais alto, podia ver o outro guitarrista por cima dos ombros ou da cabeça do vocalista. Podia ver mesmo Sugizo rangendo os dentes.

Teve medo do próximo movimento, em que era a vez de Sugi-chan se aproximar de Kawamura. Ele poderia se recusar ou brigar com o outro no palco. Possível, mas não feito. O guitarrista mais velho foi ao encontro do cantor, até deixando ser abraçado. Como dividiram o mesmo microfone, cantando juntos, ninguém percebeu nada. Mas Jun notou que não houve afagos, beijinhos, cabeças encostadas ou nos ombros, ainda que Ryuichi tenha tentado. Sugihara estava era possesso, isso sim.

Ainda bem que era a última música... O seu tornozelo torcido o estava matando e agora tinha que se preocupar com uma possível briga nos camarins. Assim que Inoran fez o final no violão, Sugizo saiu do palco. "_Jesus, a coisa era_ _mesmo feia"_. Naquela noite, não haveria bis. Jun fez o sinal da cruz antes de seguir pros bastidores. Shinya se aproximou preocupado com a perna machucada do amigo e Jun enlaçou-o pelos ombros.

-Shin-chan, me faz um grande favor? Pega aquele seu amigo e conversa com ele, antes que ele exploda o ambiente?

-Ahn? Ah, você notou também? Eu ia fazer isso mesmo... O cabeça-de-fósforo hoje estava a ponto de pegar fogo, literalmente.

Ryuichi vinha pelo corredor, dando pulinhos e socando o ar, feito um lutador de boxe. Inoran avisou Jun e eles puxaram o elétrico vocalista para dentro.

-Hey! Isso é seqüestro... o que vocês querem de mim? Ou o que vão querer de resgate... – piscou os belos olhos negros – Vou ter que pagar em espécie?

-JÁ DEU, KAWAMURA! – Jun explodiu. – Chega de brincar por hoje. Quero saber, agora e sem rodeios, o que houve entre você e o Sugihara.

Ryuichi ainda tentou manter a máscara de bom humor, mas um olhar para o rosto preocupado de Kyounobu rachou-a. E o vocalista deixou-se cair sentado e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Murmurou baixinho:

-Não houve nada... nada mesmo.

-Como assim? Você não ia ficar nesse estado à toa...

-Porque não? Eu sou tonto mesmo, um _bakayaro_, que se iludiu com sorrisos e palavras doces, pra descobrir que eu sou mais um, apenas mais uma conquista na interminável lista de Lúcifer, o Porn-walking.

-Ele te disse isso? – Inoue estava chocado.

-Assim, na lata, não. Mas eu ouvi ele no telefone dizendo pra alguém o quanto ele era sexy e sedutor, que todo mundo, absolutamente qualquer um caía na sua lábia. Que era impossível escapar do seu encanto... Oras, que ele vá à merda, eu não sou qualquer um...

Inoue sorriu para Jun, que começou a tirar as botas, gemendo.

-_God, have mercy_! Essa merda ta inchada pra caramba... É, Ino-chan, não tem mais solução, não. Tem gente que ta de quatro por uma certa pessoa.

O guitarrista mais novo deu uma risadinha, enquanto Ryuichi se levantava indignado:

-Eu não estou apaixonado por aquela besta insensível! Eu quero mais é que ele morra engasgado na própria saliva. Aquele... aquele... como assim, ele é irresistível? Eu sou mais irresistível que ele, eu sou mais sexy, eu posso muito bem viver sem ele... EU NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS OLHAR PRAQUELA CARA... nunca mais beijar aquela boca... ou sentir aquelas mãos sexys no meu corpo... nunca, nunca...

Inoue sentou Ryuichi perto do Jun, para que ele os abraçasse sem ter que sair da cadeira. O baixista encostou a cabeça do vocalista no seu ombro, deixando-o chorar, enquanto perguntava ao namorado:

-Eu já fiz você me xingar desse jeito?

-Muitas vezes.

-Ainda bem. –suspirou o outro. – Senão, era sinal que você não se importava comigo...

-Vou pedir gelo para o seu tornozelo. Mula teimosa, olha só como ficou isso, precisava fazer todo o show de pé mesmo?

-Também te amo, Ino-chan.

Enquanto isso, Shinya tentava segurar o leão ruivo sozinho.

-... e ele só não te agarrou também, Shin-chan, porque você estava longe e o pódio da bateria é alto. Senão ele ia se esfregar em você também, aquele vagabundo. _Stupid bitchy boy_, o que ele ta pensando da vida? Se aproveitou do meu corpo o quanto quis, e agora que enjoou, fica mostrando pra todo mundo o quanto é gostosinho, apertável, bom de beijar, morder e... NUNCA MAIS EU QUERO OLHAR PRAQUELA CARA SAFADA!! Nunca, nunca, nunca...

-Sei, sei... – respondeu o baterista. – Ainda bem que só temos que ensaiar daqui a uma semana. Vocês têm uma semana pra tirar folga um do outro. Sair, espairecer... Quem sabe você não arruma alguém pra te dar valor, o real valor que você merece, Sugi-chan? Daí o Ryuichi arruma também alguém pra fazer o facho sossegar e fica todo mundo feliz...

O guitarrista ia concordando, até ouvir a última frase. Parou, estufou o peito e perguntou:

-Repete a última frase.

-Ryuichi arruma alguém pra sossegar o facho. Ué, se ele não é a pessoa certa pra você, alguém deve ser. E vice-versa.

-Eu o mato antes... EU O MATO DE PANCADA ANTES!! – e saiu corredor afora.

Shinya rolou os olhos e foi atrás, rindo. No outro camarim, Jun estava com a perna esticada nas pernas de Inoran, enquanto este segurava uma bolsa de gelo no tornozelo do amado.

-Cadê aquele macaco vagabundo?

-Foi pedir um analgésico pra mim. – gemeu Jun. – Agora que eu sosseguei, o negócio ta doendo pra caraio.

-Ino vai te levar pro hospital?

-Vai. – J piscou para Shinya. Claro que eles estavam esperando o desfecho da trama toda. Que também se sentou por ali, cruzando os braços.

Sugizo queria se concentrar no problema físico do líder da banda e seu amigo. Mas a sua mente se voltava para o seu próprio problema: o tanto de ciúmes que estava sentindo, ao pensar no seu macaco aos beijos e carícias com outro ou outra, durante o período de folga.

Ryuichi voltou com um comprimido e um copo de água e ao entrar, foi se desculpando:

-Junjun, _gomen nasai_. Eu demorei porque eu aproveitei pra tomar um também, porque estava com dor de... – calou-se ao deparar com o seu tormento.

Antes que o copo d'água voasse na cara de alguém ou o analgésico se perdesse, Shinya se levantou e tomou da mão de Ryuichi. Deu ao amigo baixista e se sentou de novo, interessado na "arena", agora que os gladiadores se encontraram.

Sugizo avaliou o ser à sua frente. Parecia cansado e com os olhos vermelhos. Mas antes que ficasse com dó, a sua língua coçou pra dizer "umas verdades" praquele "_nasty boy_":

-Com dor, é? Até agora, pra rebolar no palco, você parecia muito bem, Kawamura.

-Mas ficar na companhia de alguém tão mal humorado, Sugihara-san, me deu uma tremenda dor de cabeça!!

-Ah, eu sou mal-humorado? Melhor que ser um vadio à toa, que se esfrega em qualquer um que dê uma brecha.

-EU? Eu sou um vadio à toa? Quem tem o apelido de Porn-walking? Quem fica se vangloriando pra todo mundo que é irresistível, o deus do sexo, que qualquer pessoa fica caidinho por ele? Pois eu vou te dizer, ó todo poderoso, este aqui não fica mais de quatro por você. Nunca mais!!

Sugizo ficou pálido. Antes que o outro virasse e fugisse – ou qualquer ação tola dessas – agarrou-o pelo pulso:

-Você ouviu?

-Sim! Eu ouvi! Pra qual dos seus amigos você estava contando vantagem? Ou pra qual amante?

O rosto à sua frente começou a se contorcer, até que o guitarrista mais velho não agüentou mais segurar e soltou o riso que estava tentando conter. Ryuichi ficou mais indignado ainda, mas Sugizo foi mais ágil e o abraçou forte:

-Por Buda, como é ciumento! Eu estava ensinando o filho de um amigo como parecer sedutor, já que ele vai ser Casanova numa peça de teatro... Se você não acredita, te dou o número já do grupo dele, você pergunta agora, na minha frente...

O vocalista primeiro ficou pálido, depois enrubesceu.

-Sério? Eu... eu posso ligar mesmo?

-_Onegai_. Ou melhor, a gente sai daqui e passa lá. Eles devem estar ensaiando ainda...

-Aaahhh, Sugi-chan... eu... estou tão envergonhado...

-Monkichi... você é tão bobinho, às vezes...

-Putz, vou vomitar! Eu ODEIO filmes românticos com finais açucarados!!

-Vamos, Junjun, eu ajudo o Ino-chan a te por no carro. Agora acho que o negócio vai ficar muito ruim para os meus olhos inocentes...

-Eu te empresto uma fita comigo transando, Shin-chan. Você perde a frescura de "olhos inocentes" na hora...

-Ou fica traumatizado pro resto da vida. – riu Inoran. – Deixa nosso baterista ser virgem pelo menos nos olhos...

-Ah, vá. Você pensa que esse cara é puro? Não sou eu quem vai se casar "grávido"... Comendo o lanche antes do recreio, ne, Shinya safado?

E foram rindo pelo corredor. Ryuichi enlaçou o pescoço de Sugizo.

-Me perdoa, então? Eu fiquei muito bravo porque achei que você estava contando vantagem...

O guitarrista apertou o corpo esguio junto ao seu, pela cintura:

-Vou pensar com carinho no seu caso... mas vai te custar um castigo.

Ryuichi suspirou, fechou os olhos, depois os abriu, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo tão kawaii:

-Ah, Sugi-chan, você é tão mau, tão cruel com seu Monkichi...

Yasuhiro se amaldiçoou por ser vulnerável ainda ao "Kawamura combo", mas aquele olhar juntamente com o sorriso o tirava do sério. Beijou os lábios do outro, coisa que sentiu a maior falta nesse dia...

-Você não viu nada ainda, baby... Vem que eu vou te mostrar o fogo de Lúcifer...

E levou-o pra casa...

N/A: Ah, eu consegui. Uma fic de Luna Sea, do meu jeito... Baseada num In Silence live, o link ta no meu fotolog. Lemon entre os dois eu tenho que pensar ainda. Eu sou tremendamente apaixonada pelo grupo, todos os cinco tem suas características que me agradam e fascinam. Shinya por ser tão simpático e amistoso. Ele ri tão gostoso... Inoran é um doce de pessoa e o nome estranho dele me deixa louca (Shinobu). Jun é o homem da minha vida, além de um super baixista. Lindo que só ele, alto com voz rouca. Sugizo é o cara, ativista do Greenpeace, o único violino que eu ouço e adoro. E Ryuichi é meu Monkichi, com voz de tenor, com o Kawamura combo (olhar + sorriso) que ME põe de quatro. 14/06/08.


End file.
